¿Que estas soñando, Sammy?
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Sam esta empezando a tener unos sueños muy raros sobre Dean producidos por alguna criatura. ¿Podran los Winchester averiguar quien hace eso? ¿Se volvera majara Sam? ¿Que hara Dean con los sueñecitos de Sammy? ¿Estaba borracha cuando hice este fic? Nah...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Atentos porque solo lo pondre en este capitulo y que conste que es valido para el resto… Ni Dean ni Sam ni ningun otro personaje de Supernatural me pertenece (mas quisiera yo tener a Dean para mi solita y poder contar sus adorables pequitas… ) Nada sobre Supernatural me pertenece, eso es todo de la Warner, del creador de la serie (eres un genio, tio!) y de los papis de estos que pedazo de niños hicieron! Este fic no se ha hecho con animo de lucro, porque entonces estaria arruinada. que lo disfruteis!

Capitulo 1.

Sam se removió inquieto en la cama. Algo le hacia cosquillas en el pecho. Oyó como alguien susurraba sugerentemente su nombre al oído. Perezosamente abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver frente a el unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con una mezcla de lujuria y ternura. Sam conocía esos ojos… estaba segurísimo… pero no conseguía ubicarlos. ¿Dónde los había visto? Conocía esos ojos… Trato de enfocar más la vista, para intentar ver la cara a la cual pertenecían esos ojos verdes. Pero se le resistía. Solo consiguió distinguir unas adorables pecas que se repartían entre la nariz y las mejillas del rostro desconocido.

Que pecas tan graciosas… - pensó el pequeño de los Winchester. Volvió a intentar centrar la vista y ver algo más de ese rostro que cada vez le estaba gustando más. Bajo los ojos y unos labios gruesos le sonrieron burlones. Uhm… eso también le sonaba de algo… ¿de que? No conseguía recordarlo… Sintió como esos labios le besaban y le mordisqueaban el cuello y la barbilla. Sam gimió bajito de gusto. No se sentía así de bien con alguien desde… desde hace demasiado tiempo, pensó al notar como algo bajo sus pantalones se estaba poniendo bien duro.

Una risita lo distrajo… el conocía esa risa. Los ojos verdes chispearon, divertidos. Los labios formaron una sonrisa muy conocida por el.

- Oh, Sammy… - gruño una voz ronca en su oído.

- ¿Dean? – con espanto, Sam vio como el rostro desconocido tomaba forma convirtiéndose en el de su hermano mayor. Los ojos verdes, eran los Dean; las pecas, las que salpicaban su cara; los labios que le estaban besando tan deliciosamente, pertenecían a su hermano. A Sam casi se le para el corazón. - ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

¡¡PLOM!! Sam se despertó del sueño tan sobresaltado que acabo en el suelo, enredado con la sabana y respirando a toda velocidad, como si se hubiera corrido un maratón. Al oír el alboroto, Dean asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño, con pinta de estar afeitándose.

- Tío… ¿Qué coño haces? – le pregunto con voz ronca. Se notaba que acababa de despertar. A Sam se le subieron los colores. Ese tono de voz le recordó entero su sueño. En la cara de Dean se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa.

- Er… una pesadilla… - rezongo Sam, levantándose. Dean arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y ha sido divertida? – la sonrisa burlona de su hermano, termino de mosquearlo.

- ¡Dean! ¡Era una pesadilla y horrible! No tenia nada de divertida.

- Ya… tío… mira que eres raro… debes de ser el único que se empalma teniendo pesadillas… - Sam se cubrió avergonzado, mientras su hermano entraba de nuevo al baño riendo a carcajadas.

- Tarado…

- Te he oído… ¡Perra! – le contesto la voz de Dean desde el baño.

Cuatro horas mas tarde, estaban los dos sentados en típico bar de carretera de comida rápida. Todo porque Dean había recibido una llamada de Ellen pidiéndole que se encargaran de un caso, y por supuesto, Dean acepto encantado porque llevaban dos semanas apalancados en el motel sin dar ni golpe y ya se aburría. Así que su hermanito del alma empezó a meterle prisas (claro, el ya había desayunado…) y lo empujo hasta el Impala de sus amores, donde estuvieron dos horas y media en la carretera… hasta que a Dean le entro hambre. Así que, sin consultarle ni nada, el mayor de los Winchester cogió un desvío que no era y aparco junto al dichoso bar. Y allí se encontraban, uno frente al otro, comiendo. O, matizo Sam para sus adentros, el comiendo y su hermano devorando.

No podía entender donde metía su hermano tanta comida. En ese momento se encontraba tragando una hamburguesa doble con queso y bacon, una ración grande de patatas fritas y una cerveza. Sam miro su plato, con una hamburguesa normal en pan integral y su cerveza y volvió a mirar a su hermano comiendo a dos carrillos. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Siempre estaba comiendo, además comida basura y no tenía ni un 

gramo de más. Gruño por lo bajo. El podría ser mas alto que su hermano mayor, pero Dean salio ganando con un metabolismo mas enrollado.

Dean fue a darle un trago a su cerveza. Lo vio coger la botella y llevársela a los labios para dar un largo trago. Sam se quedo mirando como un tonto el proceso y como Dean se lamia los labios después, recogiendo una gota rebelde que intentaba huir. Se le había venido a la mente el sueño de esa mañana.

- ¡Ey, hermano! ¿Estas bien? – Sam tardo medio segundo más de la cuenta en recuperarse y contestar.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien!

- Es que… me estas mirando con una expresión muy rara, tío… ¿tengo algo en la cara? – Dean cogió una servilleta y se la paso bruscamente por el rostro, tratando de limpiar la inexistente mancha. Sam ahogo una maldición. ¿Por qué demonios se le había quedado mirando tan fijamente? Uhm… mejor cambiar el tema…

- Er… este… ¿de que va el caso que te dijo Ellen? – "Eres un genio, Sam…" se reprendió mentalmente. Dean lo miro extrañado, pero saco el diario de su padre y le enseño una de las páginas. - ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? ¿Un gnomo de jardín? ¡Eso no existe, Dean!

- Esta en el diario de papa. Y Ellen ha dicho que el gnomo esta aterrorizando a esa familia. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a comprobarlo? Ya me estaba amuermando en ese motelucho de mierda. – Sam miro los datos escritos en el diario.

- Tío… aquí dice que miden 30 cm… ¿Cómo va hacer daño una cosa tan pequeña?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. 

"¿Cómo va a hacer daño una cosa tan pequeña?"

Sam Winchester gruño para sus adentros al recordar sus propias palabras. ¿Qué que daño podían hacer? Por lo visto mucho. Para empezar porque no era uno, como había dicho Ellen, sino cinco. También porque los muy bastardos eran rápidos como el rayo y eso no lo ponía en el diario de su padre. Y para rematar, porque tenían unas garras enormes y afiladas como cuchillos, cosa que tampoco venia en el diario. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Spencer y entraron en el jardín, se vieron rodeado por los pequeños bichos, que a Dean le hicieron mucha gracia… hasta que le atacaron tres a la vez. Y aunque su hermano vació el cargador de sus dos pistolas y trato de defenderse a machetazo limpio, solo consiguió que lo hirieran una y otra vez. Y a Sam no le fue mejor. Dos de los bichejos también le estaban dando una soberana tunda, dejándole la cazadora y la camisa hecha ciscos. Solo, cuando Dean cogió un bate de beisball que había por ahí tirado y se lio a batazos con los bichos, consiguieron algo. Viendo que el mayor de los Winchester estaba pateando a sus compañeros, los dos gnomos que atacaban a Sam lo dejaron tranquilo para ir a por Dean. Aunque solo consiguieron que el cazador mayor les rompiera la cabeza de un buen batazo. Sam vio aliviado como su hermano se acercaba a el sonriendo con burla, a pesar de los arañazos bien visibles en su cuerpo y, colocándose el bate en el hombro, le soltó su típico "No ha estado mal, ¿eh, Sammy?".

Cuando llegaron al motel (otro distinto al de esa mañana) Sam se dio cuenta de la cantidad de heridas que su hermano había recibido en la refriega. Dean gruño cuando se quito la chaqueta y la lanzo al sofá, sin preocuparse si caía en el suelo o no. La camiseta que llevaba siguió el mismo camino. Sam no pudo evitar ver las marcas de las zarpas de los gnomos en la ancha y musculosa espalda de su hermano. Inmediatamente, se pateo mentalmente por pensar así de la espalda de su hermano. Aun así, no pudo apartar la vista. Dean se la miraba en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Agh! ¡Joder! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Me han dejado hecho un Cristo! ¡Ey, Sam! Voy a necesitar que me ayudes con esto. Hay un par a los que no llego. – Dean se dio cuenta de que su hermanito pequeño lo miraba casi sin parpadear. - ¿Sam? ¿Sammy? ¿Estas bien?

- Er… si, si… voy por el botiquín. – Dean lo miro extrañado, pero no dijo una palabra más. Se sentó en una de las camas, a esperar a que su hermanito volviera con el botiquín.

Cuando Sam volvió con todo lo necesario para curarse, Dean le dijo que primero se curaran las que pudieran y luego se echarían una mano con las que eran de difícil acceso. Sam no tuvo problemas. Tenía varios cortes, pero poco profundos y casi todos en los brazos. Así que pudo curarse solo casi todas las heridas. Dean no tuvo tanta suerte. Tres de los arañazos que tenía en el pecho eran profundos y en la espalda se veía con claridad la marca de dos zarpas.

- ¿Has terminado?

- Si. Anda, túmbate que te cure la espalda. Yo por ahí no tengo nada.

- Suertudo… ay… estoy hecho polvo… - Dean se echó en la cama, boca abajo. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el tono lastimero de su hermano. Era el tono que usaba siempre para restar importancia cuando le habían hecho daño y su orgullo no le dejaba demostrarlo. Se sentó a su lado, con el desinfectante y el algodón preparados para curarle las heridas. Dean siseo cuando le rozo uno de los arañazos con el algodón.

- Lo siento… - su hermano soltó un risita.

- No seas nenaza, Sammy. Tampoco ha dolido tanto. – Sam refunfuño, imitando a su hermano y siguió desinfectándole las heridas. El silencio reino en la habitación, roto solo por los siseos y los gruñidos de Dean. Sam cogió la pomada que usaban para que se cerraran los cortes y se echo un poco en las manos.

- Bueno… te voy a echar la pomada, ¿vale? No vayas a moverte o pringaras toda la cama.

- Si, mama… - Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano podía llegar a ser tan infantil… Empezó a extender la pomada con brusquedad al principio, consiguiendo que Dean diera un respingo, aunque no protesto. A los dos minutos, Sam ya se sentía culpable por haber hecho eso así que trato de ser más suave. El tacto de la piel de su hermano le ardía en las manos. Era como si su piel quemara. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se desviaron de las heridas y acariciaban la musculosa y firme espalda de Dean. A este se le escapo un ruidito, mezcla entre un ronroneo y un suspiro.

- Dios, Sammy… tendrías que dedicarte a esto… - Sam seguía a lo suyo, observando hipnotizado los músculos de la espalda, que se relajaban bajo su tacto.

- Tienes pecas en la espalda también… - Dean no contesto. – Son tan… tan… - un ronquido lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Dean se había quedado totalmente dormido. Sam parpadeo confuso. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole un masaje a su hermano? ¿Desde cuándo hacia eso? ¿Y por qué se había excitado tocando su piel? ¿Le había metido mano? - Ay, dios…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Sam siguió masajeando la espalda de su hermano, acariciando sus hombros, bajando las manos despacio por los costados y deteniéndolas levemente justo encima de la línea de los pantalones. Le oyó suspirar y a Sam se le bajo toda la sangre a la entrepierna. Sonaba tan sexy cuando suspiraba… Verlo ahí tumbado, boca abajo, usando sus brazos como almohada, el pelo revuelto y aun húmedo de la ducha, los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada… No recordaba haber visto a su hermano así de relajado jamás. Otra caricia y otro suspiro y a Sam casi se le para el corazón. De improviso, Dean se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Esos ojos verdes… tan brillantes y llenos de deseo.

- Sammy…

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – y plom. Al suelo otra vez. Sam abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y se froto los riñones doloridos por la caída de la cama.

- Tío… ¿Qué haces? – "¡Genial!" pensó Sam mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sabanas.

- Nada… intentaba calcular la distancia entre el suelo y la cama para un estudio… - respondió con sarcasmo. Dean lo miro arqueando las cejas. Sam le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, retándole a contradecirle. Pero enseguida se arrepintió. Su hermano iba sin camiseta y con los vaqueros desabrochados, lo que le trajo mil imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior. Parpadeo confuso.

- Er… vale, tío… lo que tú digas… - una sonrisa socarrona adorno sus labios. - ¿Otra "pesadilla"? – le pregunto con retintín. Sam maldijo por lo bajo y se cubrió como pudo.

- Vete a la mierda. – le gruño mientras entraba al baño.

Después de darse una ducha y de casi romper un tabique a cabezazos en un intento inútil de sacarse de la cabeza el sueño, sin conseguirlo, Sam se vistió frente al espejo para salir del baño.

- No puedo creer que tenga esta clase de sueños con mi hermano… - murmuro a la nada. - ¿Tanto tiempo hace de la última vez que eche un polvo que tengo que fantasear con Dean? Uhm… si, eso será… seguro… o eso o me estoy volviendo loco…

Sam salió del baño más relajado después de llegar a tan tranquilizante (no se la cree ni el…) conclusión. Se dirigió la diminuto salón/comedor donde su hermano estaba repantigado en el sofá viendo un partido de futbol en la tele. Sam hizo un mohín. Le gustaban los deportes como al que más, pero en ese momento le apetecía ver las noticias por si salía algo interesante. Se sentó al lado de Dean.

- Pon las noticias…

- Nop.

- ¿Por qué no? – cara de frustración. Esta solía ser el arma numero uno de Sam. Como era de esperar Dean contraataco con sus propias armas, su cara de poker.

- Porque no.

- Esa no es una razón.

- Ni falta que lo hace.

- Dean, no seas crio. – mohín por parte de Sam, arqueo de cejas por la de Dean que seguía aun con su cara de poker.

- Soy el mayor, así que yo decido que se ve. – Sam se enfurruño. Si estuviera de buen humor, pondría su cara de cachorrito abandonado patentada que solía derretir hasta a un iceberg y seguramente Dean acabaría cediendo. Pero esa mañana no se había levantado de buen humor.

- Dame el mando.

- Ni hablar. – Sam trato de arrebatárselo, pero su hermano fue más rápido y lo puso fuera de su alcance.

- Dean, dame el mando. – su hermano mayor solo le dedico una sonrisa retadora en plan "intenta cogerlo si puedes", así que Sam no se hizo de rogar. Alargo otra vez el brazo, solo para llevarse un fuerte manotazo y que Dean saltara del sofá bien lejos de su alcance. Con un gruñido, Sam se incorporo y se dirigió hacia él, amenazante. – Dámelo, Dean…

- Uy… que miedo me das, Sammy… - se rio Dean. – Ven a cogerlo, si tienes huevos. – Y Sam fue. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban los dos rodando por el suelo, muertos de la risa, porque Dean para tratar de sacarse a Sam de encima, empezó a hacerle cosquillas (los puñetazos no sirvieron de mucho) hasta que consiguió hacerle una llave de lucha y acabo encima de su hermano pequeño. Sentado en sobre su estomago y sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza, Dean le miro, con la risa bailándole en los labios y la respiración agitada. – Te pille, enano. – los dos se miraron a los ojos, mientras se iban dando cuenta lentamente de la postura en la que estaban y la sonrisa se les iba borrando de la cara. La expresión de Sam era de desconcierto. La de Dean, interrogante y confundida.

- Dean… - los dos se miraban casi sin parpadear, mientras el momento se hacía eterno. Dean se humedeció los labios. Sam conocía ese gesto. Era el de "estoy pensando", el que hacia cuando trataba de inventar una mentira creíble, buscaba una ruta de salida para una situación difícil o imaginaba un plan para acabar con algún monstruo. Era uno de los muchos tics que su hermano tenia y de los que no se daba cuenta. Sam los conocía todos. Demasiado tiempo juntos en sitios muy pequeños. Unos golpes en la puerta consiguió que despertaran e intercambiaran una mirada desconcertada.

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Soy yo, Bobby!! – Dean se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Sam tardo aun un poquito en levantarse del suelo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

* * *

Estaban en el Impala. Bobby había ido al motel a comprobar que estaban bien y también a que los chicos le contaran como eran los gnomos de jardín, ya que el jamás se había cruzado con uno. Luego les comento de un espíritu que se lo estaba pasando genial en la ruleta de un casino de las Vegas. Y hacia allí se dirigían en ese momento. Sam calculo que llevaban unas tres horas conduciendo. Teniendo en cuenta las seis tiras de bacón, los dos huevos fritos y el montón de patatas fritas que Dean había comido en el desayuno, el pozo sin fondo de su hermano no tardaría en decir que tenía hambre y que tendrían que parar. Le calculaba media hora como mucho. El había intentado dormir algo, ya que la noche anterior no pudo descansar demasiado por los dichosos sueños, pero Dean llevaba a AC/DC a toda caña y para más inri iba cantando. Cosa que no sería tan mala si no cantara como un perro y ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- 'Cause I'm back, Yes, I'm back, Well, I'm back, Yes, I'm back, Well, I'm back, back, (Well) I'm back in black, Yes, I'm back in black, Back in the back.

- ¡Dean! ¿No podrías cambiar de emisora un rato? – protesto el menor, ya con dolor de cabeza. Su hermano lo miro con sorna y subió el volumen de la radio.

- Of a Cadillac, Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack. Yes, I'm in a bang, With a gang, They've got to catch me if they want me to hang. – Sam alargo la mano y apago la radio.

- ¡Tío, ya vale! – Dean volvió a encenderla y subió aun más el volumen. Sam gruño. Como veía que su hermano pequeño se disponía a volver a apagar la radio, pego un volantazo y paro en el arcén, cogiendo la mano de Sam justo cuando este había conseguido quitar el volumen.

- Tío, toca otra vez la radio y te mato. – Sam hizo un mohín. Ambos se retaron con la mirada, hasta que Sam la bajo finalmente, hacia sus manos aun unidas. Dean siguió su mirada. Tenía a su hermano cogido de la mano con fuerza. El mayor arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada. A Sam se le estaban empezando a subir los colores. – Uhm… - musito Dean, antes de soltar despacio la mano de Sam. El menor de los Winchester se reacomodo en su asiento sin abrir la boca, mientras su hermano arrancaba de nuevo el coche y volvía a sonar AC/DC en la radio. Quince minutos después, Dean cambio de emisora a una menos ruidosa, sin decir una palabra, mientras Sam escondía una sonrisa divertida.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. 

- Tío, me ducho yo primero.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Que siempre gastas el agua caliente!

- No seas capullo, Sammy. Mira como me ha puesto el espíritu ese, hijo de puta. ¿Cómo crees que voy a aguantar hasta que tú termines? Tío, se me está colando esta mierda por los calzoncillos. – y tenía razón. El dichoso espíritu había sido complicadillo de exterminar. A Dean lo había pringado de arriba a abajo de ectoplasma. Totalmente repugnante. Vio como Dean aguantaba una arcada.

- Oh, está bien. Dúchate. Pero no gastes todo el agua caliente.

- Si, mama… - Sam gruño e iba a replicar, pero Dean ya estaba lanzando su camiseta bien lejos y desabrochándose los vaqueros, así que decidió salir del baño lo más rápido posible. Tal como estaban de raras las cosas últimamente, lo último que quería era ver desnudo a su hermano.

Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con que no podía. Extrañado, forcejeo con el pomo. Nada. Miro el pestillo, pero estaba sin echar. Trato de moverla dando un empujón con el hombro. Que no, que no se movía. Volvió a forcejear con el pomo. No había manera. Frustrado, le dio un puntapié.

- ¿Sammy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Echar la habitación abajo? – la chorreante y llena de espuma cabeza de Dean asomo por las cortinas de la ducha.

- La puerta no se abre. – replico Sam, haciendo un puchero y sentándose derrotado en el suelo. Dean parpadeo entre divertido por la actitud infantil de su hermano y confuso por la situación.

- ¿Cómo que no se abre? – Dean cogió una toalla y salió de la ducha, empapado y chorreando agua, con la toalla alrededor de su cintura. A Sam casi le da un infarto cuando, al intentar abrir la puerta, la toalla casi se le cae un par de veces. – Joder… que raro… Se habrá atascado. Bueno, yo voy a terminar de ducharme. Luego intentare abrirla otra vez. – decidió encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a la ducha. Sam lo miro horrorizado.

- Pe… pero… ¡Dean! ¿Cómo te vas a duchar conmigo aquí? – Dean soltó una carcajada y asomo la cabeza otra vez, sonriendo burlón.

- Vamos, Sammy, cálmate. No tengo nada que tú no tengas… más grande sí, pero lo mismo.

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Perra!

* * *

- Te pille… Sammy…

Sam estaba boca arriba, con Dean sentado encima de su estomago sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Tal como estaban antes de que Bobby los interrumpiera tan oportunamente. Su hermano estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre él, con sus brillantes ojos verdes clavados en el. Sintió como las manos de Dean le soltaban y recorría sus brazos, hasta llegar a los hombros, el pecho. Su hermano se mordió el labio inferior y arqueo una ceja, como pensativo. Una sonrisa lobuna le adorno el rostro. Se inclino un poco más hacia Sam, sus bocas separadas por escasos centímetros. Sam casi podía saborear el dulce aliento de su hermano.

- Te pille, Sammy… - le susurro Dean, con la boca casi pegada a la de su hermano.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! – y plom otra vez mas. Sam en el suelo, aun medio dormido y trabado en las sabanas y Dean, al cual el golpe había despertado, levantando levemente la cabeza de la almohada y mirando con los ojos pegados a su hermanito.

- Tío, en serio… tienes que hacer algo con esas pesadillas que dices que tienes… o acabas rompiendo el suelo a culazos o te rompes la crisma un día de estos…

- Olvídame, Dean… - gruño el pequeño. Gruñido que se volvió más audible cuando comprobó la erección que llevaba a cuestas. La risita que oyó por encima suya le confirmo que su hermano también se había dado cuenta. – Joder… odio esto…

Varias horas más tarde… Ellen había vuelto a llamar. Tenía otro caso para ellos, algo de un polstergueist que tenia encantada una vieja casa abandonada y ya había herido a varios adolescentes. Así que los Winchester recogieron sus cosas, se montaron en su coche y se encaminaron hacia la casa abandonada. Pelearon contra el polstergueist, el les dio una soberana paliza y consiguieron destruirlo. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando acabaron, así que buscaron un nuevo motel. El único que encontraron solo tenía una habitación y con una cama de matrimonio. Sam empezó enseguida a protestar, pero Dean, que ya estaba hecho polvo y había recibido más golpes del polstergueist de los que hubiera querido, paso de él y cogió las llaves. Sam le siguió, enfurruñado.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Dean lanzo su bolsa y su cazadora a la cama y se metió en el baño a ducharse sin decir ni pio. Sam suspiro, dejo su bolsa en una silla y se encamino a la diminuta cocina a hacer unos sándwiches con lo que habían comprado antes de llegar. Cuando Dean salió duchado y listo para dormir, Sam le esperaba con los sándwiches preparados y unas cervezas abiertas. El menor de los Winchester solo miraba incomodo la única cama.

- Sam… no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama… - soltó Dean, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sam lo miro con reproche.

- Es que tú te mueves mucho. – replico el menor. Dean se acabo su sándwich en tres bocados, así que Sam le paso el suyo. A él el asunto de la cama le había quitado el apetito.

- Mira quien fue a hablar. El que se despierta todos los días en el suelo. Tú te mueves más que yo. – Sam se enfurruño.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dean se acabo el otro sándwich y se tomo lo que le quedaba de la cerveza.

- Lo que tú digas, Sammy. – el cazador mayor se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cama. – Yo me voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir.

- Pe… pero…

- Haz lo que quieras, Sam. Duerme en el suelo si tantas ganas tienes. Pero a mí no me quita nadie lo de dormir como un lirón en la cama. Tu mismo. – Sam suspiro derrotado, y fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando volvió, su hermano estaba tumbado boca abajo, en camiseta y calzoncillos, medio despatarrado en la cama, dormido. Sam apago la luz y se tendió a su lado, lo más lejos posible de su hermano e intentando no caerse de la cama. – Por cierto… me tocas y te mato.

- Tarado…

- Perra…

Sam dormía plácidamente. Parecía que esa noche si podría descansar al fin. Hasta que noto como algo caía pesadamente sobre su estomago. "Dean" pensó el pequeño de los Winchester, "luego dirá que soy yo el que se mueve". Le pego un manotazo al brazo de su hermano y se lo quito de encima, dispuesto a volver a dormirse. Pero a los dos segundos, volvió a sentir el golpe. Intentando pasar de su hermano, Sam se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al otro ocupante de la cama. E iba a seguir durmiendo, con brazo de su hermano encima o no, hasta que sintió un tirón. El fuerte brazo de Dean le había aprisionado la cintura y le arrastro hasta el, pegándole a su pecho. A Sam le iba a dar un infarto en ese momento. Su hermano le estaba abrazando, dormido. Bajo la mano para tratar de librarse, pero no había manera. Le sujetaba demasiado fuerte y si lo despertaba, Dean iba a matarle.

Cada vez que trataba de moverse, el brazo de su hermano le daba un apretón, inmovilizándolo, así que Sam desistió. "Ya se moverá otra vez" pensó. De repente, la mano de Dean se movió, deslizándose bajo su camiseta y a Sam se le puso la piel de gallina. La mano le acaricio el estomago subiendo despacio hasta su pecho. "Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…" pensó para sus adentros un muy asustado Sam. "Tiene que estar soñando… mejor le despierto…"

- ¿Dean? – susurro. Sintió como la mano seguía acariciándole a pesar de todo. - ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces? ¡Despierta! – susurro algo más fuerte. Pero en vez de conseguir que su hermano le dejara en paz, Sam se acabo encontrando debajo de el. "¡El muy cabron estaba despierto!" pensó escandalizado y extrañamente excitado. Dean lo miro con sus ojos verdes brillando de deseo. Bajo el rostro hasta el de su hermano pequeño, tan cerca que Sam podía ver con claridad las pecas que tanto le gustaban a pesar de la penumbra.

- Sammy… - Dean acorto la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo beso. Sam no podía creérselo. ¡Su hermano lo estaba besando! ¡Y, madre mía, que beso! En su vida lo habían besado así. Dean le mordisqueo levemente los labios, antes de besarlos con fuerza, buscando entrada en la boca de su hermano. A Sam le quemaba el contacto de la piel de Dean. Gimió levemente, dejándole espacio a su hermano para que le invadiera la boca. Dean sabia a cerveza, amargo pero irresistible. Cuando el mayor dio por acabado el beso, se separo un poco, lo justo para poder verse ambos las caras. Los dos estaban sofocados, los ojos de Dean oscurecidos por el deseo.

- ¿Dean? ¿Por qué…?

-¡¡UUUAAAUUU!! – esta vez el grito no fue de espanto, sino de sentirse caer de la cama. Y esta vez, fue a duo.

Sam aun dolorido por el golpe, asomo tímidamente la cabeza por encima de la cama. Dean le devolvió la mirada sorprendido y con algo de miedo. Rápidamente, el mayor desvío la vista y se puso en pie, tironeando de la camiseta que llevaba.

- Er… ¿Dean? ¿Qué ha…

- ¡Me has tirado! – a Sam esa salida le pillo por sorpresa, tanto que lo dejo descolocado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me has tirado! ¡De la cama!

- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que te has caído? – Sam se fijo que su hermano se esforzaba en taparse con la camiseta, que de tanto tirón hacia abajo la 

estaba poniendo enorme. - ¿Seguro que ha sido eso, Dean? – su hermano le dirigió una mirada fulminante de las suyas.

- ¡Si! – y se largo todo azorado al baño. Sam soltó una risita a pesar de la incomoda situación. Primero, por poder ver a su hermano en la misma situación que él llevaba viviendo durante esa semana. Y segundo, porque Dean Winchester era capaz de sonrojarse a los veintinueve años.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

A la tarde de ese mismo día, Dean se largo, con la excusa de ir a tomar el aire, que en el motel se asfixiaba, etc… Sam se mordió la lengua y se guardo las ganas de preguntarle si pasaba algo, ya que era obvio que así era.

Más tarde llamo a Bobby para consultarle si era posible que dos personas soñaran lo mismo en el mismo momento. El cazador más viejo le respondió que eso no era posible a menos que fueran controlados los sueños y, que dependiendo del tipo de sueño, se podría saber que criatura era. Cuando Sam colgó el teléfono, se puso a investigar el tema con su portátil. Se hizo tarde y Dean seguía sin venir, así que Sam ceno, vio la tele, siguió investigando y, cuando ya le dolían demasiado los ojos, se echo en la cama a descansar la vista y a esperar a su hermano. Pero se quedo dormido sin que este apareciera.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Dean volvió a la habitación del motel. Había pasado medio día bebiendo, pensando, recordando el sueño y maldiciendo hasta en latín. Para él el asunto no tenía sentido. Había soñado con su hermano. Le había besado en el sueño y fue el mejor y más excitante beso de toda su vida. Se había sentido tan excitado cuando pudo tocar al fin esos labios tan tentadores que, cuando se despertó, estaba duro como una roca.

Y Sam había soñado lo mismo. Estaba al 99´9 seguro de que así era. La mirada que Sam le dirigió cuando comprobó que también se había caído de la cama fue de lo más elocuente. Algunas cosas empezaban a encajar. Todos los sobresaltados despertares de su hermano, el que últimamente actuara tan raro con él, que se sonrojara si lo pillaba mirándole… y visto lo empalmado que se levantaba últimamente, a Sam le gustaban sus sueños. Uh… su hermano era un pervertido… pero él se había levantado aquella mañana muy alegre también, o sea que eso le convertía en un pervertido como su hermano… Dios, que lio…

Todo eso fue lo que tuvo ocupado a Dean Winchester entre cerveza, tequila y whisky durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Y a la vuelta, aparte de seguir hecho un lio, venia borracho como una cuba. Entro con paso vacilante a la habitación, tropezando con todo. Refunfuño un taco cuando por poco acaba en el suelo por culpa de una mesilla. Llego tambaleante hasta la cama y se quedo un rato contemplando a su hermano dormido. Dean suspiro. Sam dormido tranquilamente le parecía de lo más adorable y, tal vez fuera por la cogorza, pero también le parecía de lo más sexy del mundo. Su hermano se había quedado dormido vestido, con unos vaqueros gastadísimos que solo se ponía cuando no tenía intención de salir a ningún 

lado y una camiseta que usaba habitualmente para dormir. Camiseta que se le había arrugado y subido dejando a la vista una buena porción del estomago y los abdominales de Sam. Dean volvió a suspirar. Como siguiera mirándolo, acabaría con un calentón de órdago. Maldijo otra vez por haber aceptado la habitación con una sola cama y se deshizo de su cazadora y de las botas. Considero la idea de dormir en el sofá, durante un segundo, desechándola. El sofá era incomodísimo. Así que se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama.

Con el movimiento, Sam se despertó, gruño algo y se volvió hacia Dean.

- ¿Dean? ¿Dónde has estado? – le pregunto con la voz ronca por el sueño. A Dean eso le pareció muy sexy.

- Duérmete, Sammy. – gruño como respuesta. Pero por lo visto Sam ya no tenía intención de seguir durmiendo. Se incorporo un poco, apoyándose en el codo.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¡Dean!

- Si, he estado bebiendo. ¡Tengo derecho a divertirme después de una cacería! – Sam parecía que iba a replicar, pero al final soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. – "¡Genial!" – pensó Dean. – "Ya se ha cabreado. Le doy cinco segundos antes del sermón. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…"

- ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Sabes que el FBI te está buscando y tu por ahí, borracho! ¡Podrías haber tenido un golpe con el coche!

- "No falla" – pensó Dean. – Sam, no ha pasado nada. Ni siquiera me lleve el Impala…

- Eso no es excusa para que… - Dean quería dormir. Quería evitar la discusión y que Sam no se enfadara con él. Y lo único que se le ocurrió para callarlo fue besarlo.

Quizás fue por la borrachera, quizás fue porque llevaba pensando todo el día en el sueño, quizás fue para quitarse la incógnita de saber a que sabían los labios de su hermano. ¿Quién sabe? La cuestión era que beso a Sam en los labios, apretándose fuerte para que callara. Sam no le respondió al principio, por el shock, pero cuando Dean hizo el beso más suave, más dulce, dedicándose a saborearlo, el pequeño de los Winchester no pudo evitar suspirar, dejándole paso a su hermano, quien aprovecho la situación y profundizo el beso.

Dean sabía exactamente como en su sueño. A alcohol, amargo, pero tan irresistible y adictivo, que Sam deseo que ese beso no se acabara nunca, a pesar de saber que estaba mal.

A Dean le supo a gloria. Estaba claro que Sam había estado comiendo esas chuches raras multicolores que a veces se comía, porque sabia dulcísimo. Nunca una mujer le supo tan dulce ni tan bien. Entorno los ojos para poder ver la 

expresión de su hermano. Su Sammy siempre le había parecido adorable y tierno. Eso no era algo muy recomendable en su trabajo, pero Dean siempre intento por todos los medios proteger esa faceta de su hermano. Era algo que apreciaba más a que a nada en ese mundo. Necesitaba esa parte de su hermano. Era lo único humano y normal que le quedaba en su vida.

Le acaricio la mejilla antes de separarse al fin. Sam le miro interrogante, cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Dean suspiro mentalmente y enarco una ceja. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir. Sam se quedo mirando al techo y preguntándose si aquello también era un sueño y porque aun no se había caído de la cama.

Aquella noche no durmieron ninguno de los dos. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. A la mañana siguiente, ambos hicieron como que no había pasado nada. Se sentían demasiado confundidos y necesitaban tiempo para procesar y pensar lo ocurrido. Así que, sin ponerse de acuerdo, ninguno saco el tema, incapaces de plantarle cara al asunto.

Dos días después, las cosas seguían igual entre ellos. Ellen los había avisado de un grupo de vampiros en Nueva Orleans, que estaban haciendo estragos en la ciudad. Para más inri, los vampiros se ponían motes con los nombres de los famosos vampiros de Anne Rice. Los chicos condujeron hasta Nueva Orleans y empezaron la investigación. Pronto localizaron el nido y a sus habitantes, cinco vampiros, tres de ellos recién nacidos. Trazaron un plan. Emboscaron a los tres más nuevos y los liquidaron con facilidad, luego se dirigieron al nido a por los otros dos.

Dean tuvo ligeras dificultades con el suyo, pero pudo con él, cortándole la cabeza con el machete grande. Se volvió para ver cómo le iba a Sam. Se le helo la sangre en las venas al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo, sin moverse, mientras el vampiro se acercaba con una roca en alto para rematarlo. Dean saco sus dos pistolas y vacio los cargadores en el cuerpo de la criatura, que se volvió hacia el furioso. Mientras el vampiro avanzaba hacia él, Dean tiro las pistolas y saco su cuchillo y el machete grande. Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, le clavo el cuchillo en el pecho, ante la sorprendida mirada del vampiro.

- Sangre de muerto, hijo de puta. – le gruño antes de cortarle la cabeza. Se quedo un segundo, viendo caer el cuerpo decapitado y sin vida de la criatura, antes de alzar la vista hacia su hermano. Sam seguía tirado en el suelo. - ¡¡Sam!! – Dean llego corriendo hasta su hermano y se arrodillo junto a él. Lo cogió con cuidado y coloco su cabeza en su regazo. - ¿Sammy? Vamos, Sam… despierta… tú tienes la cabeza más dura, joder. ¡Sammy! – el tono angustiado de Dean, junto con las caricias que le estaba dando en el rostro, consiguieron hacer que Sam abriera los ojos y sonriera lastimeramente.

- Dean… ¿has cogido la matricula del camión que me ha atropellado? – esa ocurrencia hizo sonreír a Dean.

- Si, era uno de juguete. Eres una nenaza, Sammy. No vuelvas a darme un susto así en la vida o juro que te mato. – Sam se incorporo un poco, quedando sentado, aun apoyado en su hermano.

- Estabas preocupado por mí.

- Sam… - el tono de advertencia en la voz de su hermano, hizo que Sam se riera, a pesar del dolor en sus costillas.

- Estabas preocupado por mí. Eso es tan tierno, Deannie… - se burlo el pequeño. Dean le beso de improviso, para acallarlo. No fue un beso tierno, sino algo desesperado, descargando así el miedo que había pasado al ver a su hermano inconsciente. Sam se sorprendió, pero respondió al notar el miedo y el alivio que desprendía ese beso. Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron a los ojos.

- No vuelvas a darme un susto así. – le dijo Dean con la voz ronca por el deseo. Sam trago saliva, apurado.

- Está bien.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. 

California, tres días después. Los chicos estaban parados en la cuneta en mitad de ninguna parte. Por los alrededores solo se veía campo y nada de civilización. El Impala empezó a hacer ruiditos raros dos horas antes y ahora no arrancaba. Después de que Dean se recuperara del ataque de pánico producido por el hecho de que su "nena" se hubiera estropeado, se puso manos a la obra revisando de arriba abajo el motor hasta dar con la avería. Por lo visto el radiador se había agrietado y perdió todo el líquido refrigerante. Dean empezó a hacer una chapuza que aguantara hasta la siguiente ciudad o pueblo, después de enviar a Sam a buscar agua. Llevaban al menos media hora siguiendo un riachuelo que iba paralelo a la carretera, ladera abajo.

El mayor de los Winchester hizo lo que pudo para tapar la grieta, hasta conseguirlo. Después se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el coche y se bebió una cerveza mientras esperaba a su hermano. Pero la cerveza se termino y Sam no aparecía. Hacía un calor de espanto para la época en que estaban. Se seco el sudor de la frente con la mano, sin darse cuenta de que las tenía manchadas de grasa, así que se puso perdido.

Veinte minutos después, Dean resoplaba fastidiado decidiendo si seguir esperando y tomarse otra cerveza o mandar a un equipo de rescate a buscar a su hermano. Se decidió por lo primero y se levanto para coger una del maletero. Cuando ya iba a cerrarlo, oyó pisadas acercándose, haciendo crujir la gravilla.

- ¡Sam! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metid…? – cuando Dean alzo la vista se encontró con un muy completamente empapado Sam, con la botella de agua en una mano y una cara que iba entre el disgusto más absoluto y la vergüenza más atroz. – Er… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – se atrevió a preguntar Dean, al que le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de carcajearse. No veía esa expresión en su hermano desde que este tenía ocho años y le rompió una de sus revistas de coches.

- He perdido mi zapato. – mascullo el pequeño. Dean bajo la mirada hacia los pies de su hermano y comprobó efectivamente que le faltaba uno. Ahí ya no pudo aguantar más. El tono lastimero y esa cara de cachorro apaleado eran más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Y le dio un ataque de risa. Empezó a reírse sin poder parar como hacía años que no le pasaba, hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y se le saltaron las lágrimas. A Sam la cosa no le hizo tanta gracia, claro. - ¡Dean! ¡No tiene gracia! Son los únicos que me quedaban. Y ahora estará en el fondo del rio. – protesto el pequeño haciendo un mohín. Eso solo hizo que Dean riera más fuerte. Sam no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La risa de su hermano era contagiosa y hacía años que no la oía. - ¡Vete a la mierda, tío! – le dijo finalmente, sonriendo.

Dean trato de calmarse. Se levanto, aun con la risa floja, se sacudió el polvo de los vaqueros y se seco las lágrimas producidas por la misma risa. Luego camino hacia su hermano con paso decidido, se planto ante él y, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, le dio un beso largo y profundo, que casi consigue que Sam tirara la botella con el agua y le hizo flaquear las rodillas. Un minuto después se separo despacio, aun sonriendo y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares.

- Sammy… no vayas a cambiar nunca… - le murmuro con la risa impregnándole la voz. Soltó por fin a su hermano y empezó a caminar hacia el riachuelo. – Anda… vamos a buscar tu zapato, si es que no se lo han comido ya los peces. – Sam se quedo embobado viéndolo bajar la ladera, hasta que la voz de Dean le devolvió a la realidad. - ¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Te convendría lavarte la cara! ¡Te he tiznado entero de grasa! – Sam se miro en los cristales del coche y se vio las mejillas negras.

- ¡Sera… tarado!

- ¡Perra!

Habitación de un motelucho en Indiana. Los chicos llevan ahí día y medio, apalancados esperando que Ellen o Bobby les llame con algo interesante que hacer. Sam esta con su portátil, investigando algo y mirando sus emails mientras Dean limpia sus armas, sentado en la cama. Sam le miro de reojo. Dean con armas en la mano es algo más que peligroso… pero si las estaba limpiando no estaría al cien por cien con sus defensas levantadas… no, porque estaría distraído limpiando… tal vez fuese ahora un buen momento para…

- Dean… tenemos que hablar…

- No, no tenemos. – vale… tal vez fuese demasiado optimista pensando que su hermano estaría con las defensas bajas solo por estar entretenido limpiando. Se le olvido que Dean era capaz de desmontar, limpiar y montar una 45 sin necesitar estar pensando en ello. Y si no quería que se cerrara en banda y se escaqueara de hablar del tema de una vez, tendría que intentarlo de otra manera.

- Esta mañana tu también amaneciste en el suelo… - soltó como el que no quiere la cosa. Dean se quedo inmóvil un segundo, dejando de limpiar el cañón de una de sus pistolas y le miro arqueando una ceja.

- Me levante antes que tu. ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sam reprimió una sonrisa.

- El golpe que te diste me despertó. Luego me hice el dormido para no incomodarte.

- Vaya… que amable por tu parte… - ironizo el otro.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Nada. Solo tropecé con las sabanas.

- Ya… - se hizo otra pausa. Solo se oía el ruido de las teclas del portátil y el de las piezas de la pistola encajando cuando Dean las colocaba en su sitio. Silencio que solo duro minuto y medio o así. - ¿Dean?

- ¿Sam? – el pequeño de los Winchester puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano estaba imitando su tono, lo cual no era buena señal.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos hablar…

- Y yo sigo pensando que no. Además… ¿de que demonios tenemos que hablar? A ver… porque no lo entiendo.

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha estado ocurriendo este tiempo… ¡Vamos, Dean! Esos sueños no son normales… y lo que esta ocurriendo…

- ¿Qué, Sam? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban furiosos. Sam respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Si su hermano se ponía a la defensiva, no conseguiría nada. Tenia que acorralarlo lo bastante para que hablara, pero no para que atacara.

- No lo se, ¿ok? Solo digo que algo esta ocurriendo… con nosotros… con nuestra relación… - Dean volvió a limpiar el arma.

- A nuestra relación no le pasa nada. – Sam se enfurruño.

- Dean… me has besado… tres veces…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Me has besado!

- No te oí quejarte en su momento…

- ¡Y no me quejo, Dean! Pero es que… - en ese preciso instante el móvil de Dean empezó a sonar a todo trapo.

- ¡Gracias a dios! – murmuro el mayor, antes de descolgarlo. – ¿Diga? Si, Bobby, soy yo. ¿En serio? No, no, claro que vamos. De hecho, ya estamos en camino. ¡Genial! Gracias, Bobby. – Dean cerró el móvil y empezó a recoger las armas de encima de la cama. – Nos vamos. Bobby ha encontrado un polstergueist en Chicago.

- ¡Pero, Dean!

- Ni peros ni nada. Recoge tus cosas, Sammy. Nos vamos a Chicago, ya.

* * *

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!! – PLOM… porrazo en estéreo. Sam suspiro resignado desde el suelo y asomo la cabeza por encima de su cama. Dean gruñía algo inteligible y no apto para menores desde el suelo, al lado de la suya.

- Er… ¿Dean? ¿Estas bien?

- Odio esto… - gruño el mayor, encaminándose al baño. Sam no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo con el. Tenia que encontrar alguna manera de hablar con su hermano de esto… y tenia que ser ya.

Missouri. Los chicos Winchester estaban allí para detener a un grupo de satanistas chiflados liderados por un demonio. Después de patear al grupito y exorcizar al demonio, se hospedaron en un motel a las afueras. Les costo un poco mas de pasta y del encanto de Dean que les dieran una habitación, porque los dos iban como si hubieran tenido una pelea con Mike Tyson. Nada mas entrar, Dean se dirigió a la nevera a buscar hielo y ponérselo en el ojo, que empezaba a ponerse morado. Sam busco el botiquín y empezó a curarse los nudillos de su mano derecha, con bastante dificultad. Dean lo vio y se sentó frente a él, arrebatándole el algodón.

- Trae… yo te curare eso…

- Dean, no hace falta… - Dean lo silencio con una de sus miraditas de "Yo soy el mayor y te callas" y empezó a curarle las magulladuras de la mano.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Liarte a puñetazos con un muro? – le pregunto burlón. Sam frunció el ceño.

- El tío ese tenía la cara muy dura.

- Tu, que tienes manos de niñita, mas bien. – Sam hizo un mohín de disgusto. Pero en vez de replicarle, decidió volver a sacar el tema que de verdad le preocupaba.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm? – respondió el mayor, distraído con los cortes de la mano.

- ¿Tú me quieres?

- Claro que te quiero. – contesto Dean, sin pensar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, trato de enmendarlo. – O sea… eres mi hermano… te tengo que querer… - Sam reprimió una sonrisa.

- Ya… claro… ¿Solo de esa manera? – insistió. Dean lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿De que otra manera quieres que te quiera, Sam? – vale, pillado. Sam no sabia que responder a eso. No estaba muy seguro de saber la respuesta. Así que opto por un cambio de tema.

- No has vuelto a besarme desde lo del coche… - Dean volvió a levantar la mirada, sorprendido. Cierto que no había vuelto a besarle. Incluso había empezado a convencerse de que esos besos solo fueron un pronto, algo del momento, pero se sorprendió muchas veces deseando repetir. Solo es que no le parecía bien, no sin tener una excusa. Claro que no se le paso por la cabeza de que su hermano también quisiera que lo besara.

- No… no lo he hecho… ¿Es que tu quieres que lo haga? – Sam no contesto. Solo le miro a los ojos, de esa manera honesta que tenia y Dean vio la respuesta. Si, si quería. Acerco su rostro al de su hermano, despacio. Centro su mirada en sus labios, viendo un pequeño corte en el inferior, posiblemente de algún golpe recibido en la pelea anterior y deseo ir a por el malnacido que le había golpeado y vaciar el cargador de su 45 en el. Acorto la distancia entre ellos y le beso primero con suavidad en la herida. Sam suspiro y Dean se movió lo justo para poder besarlo bien, a su gusto. Le acaricio la mejilla antes de pasarle la mano a la nuca para poder acercarle mas, profundizando el beso.

Sam tampoco se estaba quieto. La mano que Dean había estado curando se movió para acariciar el brazo de su hermano, subiéndola hasta su hombro. Dean le acaricio el pelo, revolviéndoselo y la mano de Sam bajo por su espalda, hasta colarse bajo su camiseta. Al mayor de los Winchester se le puso la carne de gallina, al sentir la mano de Sam recorriendo su espalda. Y no quiso ser menos. Su hermano no iba a ganarle en ese asunto. Así que deslizo su mano libre por la pierna de Sam, quien se estremeció cuando empezó a subirla hasta quedarse a milímetros de su entrepierna. Dean no estaba muy seguro de si quería seguir adelante o no. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para eso. Así que rompió el beso, suavemente. Y miro a Sam a los ojos. Su hermano tampoco estaba preparado para eso, por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban más de confusión que de deseo. Va… demasiado información por un día, estaba claro. Se levanto despacio.

- Voy a ducharme… Hoy hay partido, ¿no? – Sam aun estaba algo aturdido con lo que había ocurrido, pero contesto.

- Er… si. – Dean sonrió como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si vas por unas cervezas, encargamos una pizza y vemos el partido tranquilamente? – le pregunto, arqueando las cejas. Sam se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Su hermano estaba haciendo lo de siempre. Animarlo con sus tonterías para que no se comiera la cabeza con malos rollos. Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. O demasiado deprisa. Con tranquilidad… si…

- Voy por las cervezas. Llama tú a la pizzería.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Un par de días después, los hermanos Winchester conducían a toda velocidad rumbo al desguace de Bobby. Sam quería hacerle algunas preguntas más sobre el tema de los sueños y consultar alguno de sus libros y por una vez, Dean no le llevo la contraria. Eso si, había conseguido que Sam le jurara una y mil veces que no diría a Bobby que ellos eran los implicados. Pero tenían que librarse de los dichosos sueños. Esta vez habían llegado muy lejos.

Dean no tenia idea de lo que había soñado Sam y, desde luego, no iba a preguntárselo. Pero si sabía lo que había soñado él. Y aun necesitaba tiempo para asumirlo. Y no podía comentarlo con nadie… y menos aun con Sam. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¡Ey, Sam! ¡Esta noche he soñado contigo! ¡De hecho hemos follado en mi sueño y ha sido genial! ¡El mejor polvo de mi vida! No, definitivamente no podía decirle nada de eso. Lo de los sueños le tenía muy mosqueado. No solo por lo frustrante que resultaba el hecho de soñar cosas tan excitantes y no poderlas llevar a cabo… que eso ya era más que suficiente. Sino también por el hecho de que los sueños habían ido subiendo de tono lento pero seguro. Hasta esa noche, no habían pasado de besos y caricias… hasta esa noche. Esa noche habían llegado mucho más lejos en el sueño. Hasta el final, como aquel que dice. Y Dean ya estaba llegando a su límite de frustración mensual. Cada vez que miraba a su hermano, se lo imaginaba desnudo y gimiendo como en el sueño. Por eso, cuando Sam le comento lo de Bobby, acepto encantado. Si algún bicho estaba controlando sus sueños, el iba a machacarlo, a matarlo, a despellejarlo y a matarlo otra vez mas.

Cuando llegaron, Bobby les recibió sonriente y feliz de verlos vivitos y coleando. Sam le explico la historia de los sueños, diciendo que era para una pareja de adolescentes en Nueva York. El viejo cazador puso cara de no creérselo mucho, pero no hizo preguntas raras, salvo las imprescindibles y no hizo caso a las caras de incomodidad ni a alguno de los sonrojos de Sam.

- Así que… ¿Decís que estos chicos, que antes no habían tenido esa clase de relación, tienen los mismos sueños? ¿Sueños de que clase exactamente? – Sam miro de soslayo a su hermano, que disimulaba mirando los libros, y trago incomodo un sorbo de cerveza.

- Sueños… eróticos… - Bobby arqueo las cejas.

- Aja… y… ¿empezaron así de repente? ¿O les paso algo en particular que expliquen esos sueños?

- Er… empezaron de repente… bueno… empezó uno de ellos…

- La chica. – matizo Dean, sonriendo. – La chica fue la primera en tener esos sueños. – Sam le mando una mirada furiosa. ¿Le estaba llamando chica? Como odiaba esa actitud infantil de su hermano…

- Como decía… - mascullo Sam. – Uno de ellos empezó teniendo esos sueños. Ignoro si el otro también los tenía en ese momento.

- No, no los tenía. – tanto Bobby como Sam lo miraron sorprendidos. – Er… el chico me lo conto a mi… ¿Qué pasa?

- Vale… la chica empezó teniendo esos sueños. ¿Sin motivo alguno?

- Sin motivo alguno. De hecho ella me juro que antes se ahorcaría que tocar al chico ese, porque es un creído estúpido. – "¡Chúpate esa, Dean!" pensó para sus adentros Sam. Su hermano le arqueo las cejas, burlón. Bobby observo curioso el intercambio de miradas, pero no dijo nada.

- Ok… ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué paso? – inquirió el viejo cazador.

- Que una noche, sin saber como, los dos soñaron lo mismo…

- ¿Y como sabéis que soñaron lo mismo? ¿Os lo dijeron? – Sam miro a Dean. Dean miro a Sam. La verdad es que nunca lo habían comentado, y no es porque Sam no lo intento varias veces. Pero la expresión de Dean fue de lo más elocuente.

- Si, nos lo dijeron. – mintió Sam, para alivio de su hermano. – Y luego ocurrió… este… estos dos pues… ya te digo que antes no habían tenido esa clase de relación… pues… empezaron a… bueno… a tener roces… - Dean ahogo una carcajada en una tos muy falsa para disimular. Sam a veces podía ser tan sutil… Bobby hizo como que no escuchó a Dean.

- Roces… ya…

- Si… esto… unos cuantos besos y eso… - Sam ya estaba más colorado que un tomate. Y Dean estaba disfrutando como un crio. El menor de los Winchester se sentía como si le estuviera contando a su padre su primera vez. Y era incomodísimo.

- Vale, lo capto. Y… esos sueños… ¿siguieron repitiéndose?

- Si. Los dos siguieron teniendo esos sueños… y han subido de tono, además… - Bobby estaba ya a punto de reírse a carcajadas. La incomodidad de Sam era tan evidente que no sabía como estaba aguantando tanto. Y Dean… Dean se debatía entre seguir metiéndose con su hermano o seguir intentando ser uno con la estantería de libros. Así que decidió que mejor acababa con el interrogatorio y los ayudaba.

- Bueno… creo que esa clase de sueños pueden ser provocados por un demonio… uno que se dedica en sus ratos libres a confundir a la gente y normalmente lo hace a través de los sueños. Es un demonio muy particular, la verdad. – eso despertó el interés de los hermanos.

- ¿Particular? ¿Particular en que sentido? – pregunto Dean, olvidándose momentáneamente de que quería fusionarse con la estantería. Bobby sonrió.

- Este no se dedica a matar, ni a poseer gente, ni nada de eso. Es un demonio bromista. Y le ha dado por vos… por esa pareja que me contabais.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de librarse de el? – pregunto Sam, tratando de que la voz le sonara normal. Había notado la corrección de Bobby en el último momento. Estaba claro que no se había creído su historia.

- Voy a buscarte los libros que hablen sobre el. Pero no hay forma. Una vez se cae en su hechizo, hasta que este no acaba, no se puede hacer nada. – los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, frustrados.

- ¡Genial!

* * *

Dean volvió a la habitación después de lavar a su "nena" y echarle gasolina. Nada mas entrar vio a Sam sentado frente a su portátil, en la mesa del comedor. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Eso era lo más parecido a una escena hogareña que jamás tendría. Llegar y ver a su hermano inclinado sobre su ordenador, esperándole. La sonrisa de bienvenida que le ofreció distraídamente Sam remato el asunto. Si. Incluso en un motelucho perdido de la mano de dios, esa escena era de lo mas hogareño para el. Donde estuviera Sam, estaría su hogar, fuera donde fuera. Reprimió un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza levemente. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi! ¡Ugh! Se estremeció. Estaba claro que ese asunto le estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Mejor dedicarse al trabajo…

- ¿Qué tenemos? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger un par de birras.

- Uhm… no demasiado. Como dijo Bobby, no hay manera de romper el hechizo ni de destruir al demonio. – Dean le ofreció una de las cervezas a su hermano, que la cogió distraído. – Es un demonio muy antiguo. Y según esto, no se puede exorcizar porque viene a la tierra en reencarnaciones, no con posesiones.

- ¡Que putada! ¿Y que hacemos?

- Ni idea… si lo que pone aquí es cierto, no nos libraremos del hechizo y sus consecuencias hasta que finalice. Y… - Sam se cayó de repente, poniéndose colorado. Dean arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Y? – Sam se sonrojo aun más.

- Y que, teniendo en cuenta lo sueños que tenemos, esta bastante claro lo que quiere el demonio que hagamos para que se acabe el hechizo… - Dean aun tardo un poco en procesar la información.

- ¿Estas diciendo que ese demonio pervertido e hijo de puta quiere que nos acostemos?

- Er… puede… aunque yo creo que es mas una cuestión de aceptar que de hacer…

- ¿Aceptar el que?

- ¿Aceptar lo que sentimos? – murmuro Sam con cautela. Dean frunció el ceño y se paso una mano por la cara. Sam se asusto. Ese era el gesto de su hermano de cuando se agobiaba y eso no era una buena señal. – Bueno… tampoco es que sepamos con seguridad que quiere ese demonio de nosotros… Bobby dijo que era un bromista… lo mismo solo es una broma pesada… - Dean le miro a través de su mano.

- Si… eso… este… voy a ducharme…

Sam suspiro. Vio como su hermano desaparecía en el baño y al poco escucho el agua corriendo. Dean estaba usando mucho eso de esconderse en el baño cuando algo le podía. Sam volvió a sumergirse en la investigación. ¡Dichoso demonio bromista! Solo les estaba complicando la vida de mala manera. Resoplo fastidiado. En cierto modo, sino fuera por eso no habría podido disfrutar tanto de su hermano… no hubiera podido saber lo que era besarle… pero el dichoso hechizo estaba agobiando a Dean.

- Joder, que complicado… - la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Dean con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Sam le miro embobado. Su hermano tenía un cuerpazo…

- Sam, vístete. – el menor de los Winchester parpadeo, confuso.

- ¿Uh? – Dean entro en el dormitorio y empezó a vestirse. Sam se asomo con cautela al cuarto. - ¿Para que, Dean?

- Nos vamos. – la confusión de Sam aumento. Tenia que conseguir que Dean soltara algo más que dos palabras seguidas.

- Er… vale… ¿Adonde nos vamos? Y, por favor, que sea una frase mas concreta que "yo tarzan, tu jane". – Dean soltó una risita.

- Vale. Perdona. Vístete, por favor. Nos vamos al cine.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? – pregunto Sam de guasa, enseñando un rosario que tenia en la muñeca. Dean chasqueo la lengua.

- No digas gilipolleces, Sammy. ¿Cuánto hace que no vamos al cine? ¿O hacemos algo que no sea trabajo? Pensé que podría ser divertido ir al cine como gente normal… - Dean seguía vistiéndose como si no estuviera teniendo esa conversación. Sam pestañeo y lo miro raro.

- Bueno… la última vez que fuimos juntos al cine, yo tenía diecisiete años… y tú llevabas una chica, con la que te enrollaste delante mía…

- Hoy no habrá chicas. Solo tu y yo, una peli y luego comer algo por ahí. ¿Te parece bien? – aun extrañado, pero ilusionado por la idea, Sam asintió en silencio. Dean sonrió, divertido. – Pues como no te vistas, te llevo en calzoncillos al multicines a que te vean todos. – El mayor tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, cuando vio salir a su hermano pequeño corriendo a vestirse. En menos de cinco minutos, los dos se subían al Impala y conducían al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

- Jo… ha sido un peliculón. ¿Verdad, Sammy? – Sam sonrió al ver la cara de alegría de su hermano. Habían estado viendo "300". Los dos habían disfrutado de la película como críos, y eso era algo que no hacían hacia años.

- Si. Ha estado muy bien. – Dean comía chocolatinas de las que compraron antes de entrar a la película y Sam le robo una de la bolsa. Después de discutir que película ver y comprar las entradas, Dean se obceco en comprar chuches para los dos. Palomitas, chocolates y gominolas multicolores, las favoritas de Sam. Y también compro refrescos. Los dos rieron con las escenas divertidas, comentaron las batallas y jalearon a los espartanos cuando las cosas se les torcieron en la escena final. Sam no recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien con su hermano ni cuando eran críos.

- ¡Tío! ¡Ha estado mejor que bien! ¡Me encanta como luchaba ese Leonidas! Seria un cazador de cojones. – Sam rio, divertido.

- Si. Se le darían muy bien los vampiros.

- Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a comer algo? ¿Pizza? ¿Hamburguesas? – el pequeño miro la bolsa casi vacía de chocolates y pensó en los dos paquetes extragrandes de palomitas.

- ¿Aun te queda sitio para más comida? – pregunto sorprendido. Su hermano dio un bufido.

- Pues claro. Esto solo ha sido el aperitivo. ¡Vamos a por una pizza! Luego podemos ir a tomar algo a un bar. ¿No? – Sam le miro extrañado.

- Vale… vayamos por esa pizza. ¡Pero nada de anchoas, que te conozco!

- ¡Aguafiestas!

La cena fue muy divertida también. Sam estaba algo mas que sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, pero no quiso estropear el momento preguntándole otra vez. Así que se limito a disfrutarlo. Ambos compartieron una pizza gigante, de la cual Dean se comió más de la mitad. Sin anchoas. Sam no podía creerse que su hermano le hubiera hecho caso. Normalmente pedía las anchoas solo para fastidiarle. Y sin embargo, aquella noche no lo hizo. De hecho estaba siendo encantador. Se metió con el un poquito, pero no lo acostumbrado. Y no les estaba haciendo ningún caso a las camareras que se lo comían con los ojos. Algo pasaba… y no sabia que era…

Luego fueron al bar, como sugiriera Dean. Se tomaron varias cervezas, jugaron al billar, en el que gano Sam las dos veces, a los dardos, en los que gano Dean las tres partidas. Se pidieron un par de whiskys y se sentaron en una de las mesas, un poco apartadas del gentío que llenaba el bar. La camarera que les servia coqueteo varias veces con Dean, pero este sorprendió a su hermano diciéndole que ya estaba acompañado, muchas gracias. Ahí, Sam decidió que tenía que averiguar qué pasaba. Eso ya era más que raro.

- Dean…

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Estas bien? – Dean le miro extrañado.

- Estupendamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No se… actúas raro…

- Raro… ¿Cómo que? – Sam le miro con los ojos como platos y señalo a la camarera.

- ¡Esa chica te ha tirado descaradamente los tejos y no le has hecho ni caso! ¡Eso es rarísimo! Y bueno… toda la noche ha sido rara… - Dean miro sin interés a la camarera.

- Ya tengo buena compañía esta noche… - murmuro. Sam parpadeo.

- Dean… ¿estamos teniendo una cita? – Dean se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada hacia su vaso.

- Dijiste que se trataba mas de asumir que de hacer… estoy tratando de asumirlo… - a Sam se le formo una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando creía que no podía ser posible, su hermano volvía a sorprenderlo.

- Ha sido una cita genial, Dean. Me lo he pasado muy bien. – le susurro sonriendo. Dean levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras sonreía.

- Ey… sin sentimentalismos. – le dijo, chocando levemente su copa con la de Sam, antes de beberse el whisky de un solo trago. Sam rio. - ¿Otra partidita a los dardos?

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – Dean se despertó, sobresaltado. Se quedo un minuto sentado, mirando a la nada, con la respiración entrecortada y empapado en sudor. El miedo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos y en su rostro. Una pesadilla… tenía que ser una pesadilla… Sin pensárselo mas veces, salto de la cama y fue a la de al lado, donde dormía Sam. Con un enorme alivio, vio a su hermano pequeño durmiendo tranquilamente. Se mordió un labio, preocupado. El sueño había sido tan real… Respiro profundamente un par de veces para calmarse y se dirigió al baño, cuando le quedo claro que Sam solo estaba durmiendo. Se miro en el espejo del baño. Tenía un aspecto horrible, con el pelo alborotado y esa expresión de miedo que aun no había conseguido quitarse de la cara. – Dios… no, no, no, no… eso no… que horror de pesadilla…

Abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara, el pelo… lo que fuera por borrar ese horror que había visto. Sam… su Sammy… muriendo en sus brazos… desangrándose hasta morir, hasta que sus ojos perdían el brillo y la vida… y el no podía hacer nada… no pudo protegerle… y, mientras lo veía, noto como algo se rompía dentro de el. Dean volvió a echarse agua en la cara y se quito la camiseta sudada. El tenia tres miedos inconfesables… que su hermano muriera sin el poder evitarlo, que Sam se fuera y le dejara solo o que se convirtiera en lo que ellos cazaban… y esa noche había tenido que vivir el primero de sus miedos. Y había sido horrible.

- Dios… cualquier cosa menos eso… - susurro a la nada. Salio del baño y se puso una camiseta limpia, mientras se sentaba en su cama. No iba a poder dormir esa noche. No así. Se quedo un rato mirando a su hermano dormir plácidamente. Y sintió unas ganas enormes de despertarlo y ver sus ojos llenos de vida, de ver su sonrisa otra vez. Pasados diez minutos, Dean se coló en la cama de su hermano y lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sam se removió un poco, medio despertándose.

- ¿Dean? – mascullo adormilado. - ¿Qué pasa? – Sam intento darse la vuelta para ver a su hermano a la cara, pero no se lo permitió.

- Duérmete, Sammy. – el pequeño dudo un momento, pero al final desistió. Si su hermano se había metido en su cama solo para abrazarle, es que la pesadilla de la que se había despertado gritando tenia que haber sido demasiado para el. Así que se relajo y coloco una mano sobre la que tenia su hermano en su cintura.

- Buenas noches, Dean… - bostezo. Dean, ya más tranquilo, cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Sammy.

* * *

- Tío… ¿Qué te paso anoche? – Dean piso mas fuerte el acelerador al oír la pregunta. La llevaba temiendo y esperando todo el día. En su opinión, que Sam hubiera esperado tanto para hacerla, ya era un milagro. Lo que el no sabia, es que su hermano había esperado a propósito hasta estar en el coche para hacerla y que Dean no tuviera donde esconderse.

- No me paso nada.

- Ah… vale… ¿no quieres hablar de ello? – la velocidad aumento un poco mas y Sam se agarro al asiento por si las moscas.

- No.

- De acuerdo… ¿Cuánto queda hasta Colorado? – el cambio de tema relajo a Dean lo suficiente como para que levantara un poco el pie del pedal.

- Doscientos kilómetros y estaremos allí.

- ¡Genial! Oye… si nos da tiempo…

- ¿Uh?

- Esta mañana vi en el periódico que hay una sesión de pelis de miedo… dura toda la noche… - Dean se calmo del todo y sonrió. Al menos no tendría que hablar del tema… por ahora…

- No es mala idea, Sammy. Si terminamos a tiempo con este trabajo, podemos pasar la noche viendo esas pelis. Habrá que comprar palomitas.

* * *

- Odio esta película…

- Lo se… - los chicos Winchester se encontraban en la habitación de un motel viendo la sesión de películas de miedo que Sam comentara por la mañana. Tuvieron mucha suerte. Acabaron rápido con el trabajo, compraron comida y encontraron fácilmente un sitio donde quedarse.

Se sentaron juntos en el único sofá que había y vieron las películas y comieron hasta hartarse. De la mayoría solo hicieron criticas y se rieron de lo que sobreactuaban algunos actores. Hasta que llego el turno de "IT" y a Sam se le atragantaron las palomitas.

Para evitar que su hermano se riera de el durante el próximo siglo, Sam se quedo muy quieto toda la película, aferrado a un cojín mientras Dean le miraba de reojo muerto de risa.

- ¿Por qué tenían que echar precisamente esta? – mascullo Sam por lo bajo. Su hermano soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Venga tío! Solo es una peli. Y bien mala, por cierto.

- Uhm… - se enfurruño el pequeño. Dean dio un sorbo a su cerveza, aun riéndose.

- A veces pareces un crio, Sammy. – le paso un brazo por los hombros y le revolvió el pelo. Sam esperaba que retirara el brazo, pero se sorprendió al notar que Dean no solo no lo quito, sino que su mano jugueteaba distraídamente con su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Siguieron viendo la película. Durante un rato, Sam se olvido hasta de que le daba miedo. Hasta que hubo una escena realmente terrorífica y el pequeño de los Winchester dio un respingo en el sofá y apretó más aun el cojín. – En serio, tío… no puedo entender que te de miedo eso… ¡si es patético! – Sam le miro enfurruñado. Dean arqueo las cejas, divertido.

- ¡No me da miedo! Solo… solo me ha pillado de sorpresa…

- Ya… claro…

- En serio, tío.

- Que si, que si… - y la película siguió. Sam se distraía a ratos de las peores escenas porque la mano de Dean había pasado de su nuca a la base del cuello y la espalda, acariciándoselas. Otra escena terrorífica y Sam, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, reprimió un grito. Se aferro mas al cojín, al cual tenía estrujadisimo y se pego a su hermano. Dean gruño algo inteligible.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te he dado un golpe o algo? – le pregunto Sam, preocupado. Su hermano negó con la cabeza. - ¿Seguro? – sus miradas se cruzaron y Sam se estremeció. Los ojos de su hermano brillaban más que nunca. La mano que Dean aun mantenía en los hombros de su hermano le sujeto la nuca y lo atrajo hasta el. Dean le beso. Empezó de manera tierna, suave, pero cuando Sam coloco sus manos en los hombros de Dean, para acercarse más, el beso se volvió más apasionado, más hambriento.

Dean empujo levemente a su hermano, hasta recostarlo en el sofá, sin dejar de besarle. Coló sus manos bajo la camisa de Sam y la levanto, acariciándole los abdominales, el estomago, el pecho… Sam empezó a tironear de la camiseta de Dean, deseando tocarle también, con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe. El mayor se separo rompiendo el beso, riendo y se quito el la camiseta. Sam le miro con deseo, mientras Dean le desabrochaba la camisa y se la abría. Se inclino hacia Sam, para besarle de nuevo, primero en los labios, luego bajo a la barbilla, el cuello, mordisqueándoselos.

Sam gimió, mientras sentía los besos de su hermano en su cuerpo. Le acaricio el cabello, antes de tirar de el para volver a besarle en los labios. Con el movimiento, sus erecciones se rozaron. Dean cerró los ojos un instante y se mordió los labios. Miro interrogante a Sam, arqueando las cejas. Este se limito a sonreírle.

Dean bajo una de sus manos por el costado de Sam, hasta llegar a sus pantalones y empezó a desabrochárselos. Su hermano respiro hondo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, a la expectativa. Dean metió la mano dentro de los pantalones de Sam y…

¡¡POM, POM, POM!!

- ¡Chicos! ¿Estais despiertos? ¡Soy yo, Bobby!

La primera reacción fue de absoluta sorpresa, con ambos intercambiando miradas entre ellos y la puerta, a la que seguían aporreando. La segunda reacción fue de "Nos han pillado" con la cual, con las prisas de volver a ponerse la ropa y todo eso, Sam acabo en el suelo y Dean tropezando con una botella de cerveza vacía que le machaco un dedo del pie. La tercera, obviamente, entre el corte de rollo, el golpe y el dedo machacado fue de maldecir a todos los ancestros de Bobby y de medio Estados Unidos en ingles, latín y arameo. De hecho, Sam no sabía que su hermano podía maldecir en arameo…

Sam consiguió colocarse bien los pantalones y con la camisa a medio abrochar, llego a la puerta donde Bobby seguía aporreando, bastante preocupado.

- ¡Bobby! ¡Que alegría verte aquí! ¿No podías habernos llamado por teléfono primero? – ironizo el pequeño. El viejo cazador o no pillo el sarcasmo o paso olímpicamente del asunto.

- Era demasiado urgente. Un grupo de demonios va a atacar el bar de Ellen. Uno que exorcicé ayer confeso el plan, después de remojarlo bien en agua bendita y… Sam… ¿Por qué vas con la camisa desabrochada? ¿Y donde esta Dean? – Sam se sonrojo tan violentamente, que Bobby se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hecho la pregunta, de haber venido y hasta de haber pensado siquiera la idea de venir. En ese momento se empezó a oír correr el agua de la ducha.

- Er… Dean se esta duchando… y yo… yo estaba durmiendo…

- Ah…

- ¡¡Hijo de puta!! – se oyó desde el baño, de repente. Bobby miro extrañado a Sam, que trato de aguantar una carcajada, a pesar de la incomoda situación.

- ¿Dean esta bien? – Sam forzó una sonrisa.

- Si… solo un poco frustrado en estos momentos…

Horas después, en el Bar de Ellen…

Los chicos Winchester y Bobby consiguieron llegar a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe en el bar y ayudar a Ellen, su hija y varios cazadores más a derrotar a los demonios. Los pocos que quedaron con vida eran ahora exorcizados por los cazadores.

- Regna terrae, cantate deo… ¡si se os ocurre volver a interrumpirme…! Salite dominus, iveitor percaelus… ¡os juro por dios, que en vez de exorcizaros cojo el colt y me lio a tiros con todo lo que se mueva! Caelus articus… ¡Y no dejo vivo ni a un puto demonio! – Bobby, Ellen, Jo y Sam miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados (menos Sam, que se estaba partiendo de la risa…) a Dean mientras exorcizaba/echaba la bronca a un par de demonios a los que tenia dentro de la llave de Salomón.

- Er… Sam… ¿Dean esta bien? – pregunto Ellen, pensando si debía o no echar agua bendita al Winchester mayor. Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… todo lo bien que puede estar Dean…

- Es que parece que les este echando la bronca a los demonios… a ese paso el exorcismo le va a durar un siglo…

- ¡Repetid conmigo! ¡No se interrumpe a Dean Winchester cuando esta ocupado! Vade Satana, inverto en magister omnis farachae…

- Er… Dean esta un poco… er… molesto, creo… pero no se porque. – se apresuro a contestar Sam. Jo miro a los dos hermanos, arqueando las cejas.

- Pues parece que le hace falta echar un polvo.

- ¡Jo!

- ¿Qué? Tiene toda la pinta de estar frustrado sexualmente, vamos. – Ellen iba a replicar, para decirle a su hija que no fuera tan pervertida y mal pensada, pero lo que fuera a decir se lo tuvo que callar, porque Dean se acerco en ese momento, aun echando chispitas de furia por los ojos.

- Bueno, ya esta acabado. Esos no vuelven más por aquí.

- Si… después de esa bronca, cualquiera vuelve… - musito Jo. Dean cogió a su hermano de la chaqueta y tiro de el hacia la salida.

- Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en… en… Nebraska. Si, eso es… vamos a estar incomunicados, porque tenemos que ir al monte… a cazar… a cazar… - mientras Dean iba soltando esa cantidad de paridas, andaba tirando de su hermano. Los otros les miraban estupefactos. El mayor de los Winchester para un momento, pensativo. – A cazar… un salta-cabras.

- Er… querrás decir un chupa-cabras. – le corrigió Sam. Dean frunció el ceño.

- Lo que sea. Que no vamos a estar disponibles en el próximo… par de meses. – Sam se puso blanco. ¿Dos meses? ¿De que estaba hablando Dean? Jo soltó una risita por lo bajo. – Así que ya sabéis. No nos llaméis. Adiós. – y volvió a arrastrar a su hermano hasta el Impala. Ellen y Bobby intercambiaron una mirada, divertidos, mientras Jo se partía de la risa.

- Pobre Sam… lo va a dejar hecho polvo…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Bue… y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo y el lemon. Se avisa que hay escenas de sexo y posiblemente mal escrito. Asi que os sea leve y los disfruteis!! Muchas gracia por leer!!

Capitulo 9. 

A Nebraska no llegaron, pero no se fueron más lejos del bar y de todo lo conocido, porque Dean no pudo. Y si que llegaron al monte, porque al mayor de los Winchester le dio por coger un desvío que no era y acabaron en una especie de motel/camping que en vez de habitaciones, tenían cabañitas. Muy chiquitas, pero preciosas. Al menos eso es lo que pensó Sam de lo poco que su hermano le dejo ver, porque lo metió enseguida en una. Esta vez si pidieron una sola cama y no hicieron ni caso de las miraditas burlonas del recepcionista. Sam estaba un poco asustado. Dean casi no había abierto la boca en todo el camino y tal como se había comportado con los demonios, al pequeño le estaban entrando ganas de que Bobby volviera a rescatarlo. Pero Dean había dejado muy claro que no se les podía molestar… bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni aunque empezara el apocalipsis. Por eso, cuando metió a Sam de un empujón a la cabañita, este empezó a preocuparse en serio.

Dean tiro sus cosas a un rincón, se desprendió de la chaqueta de cuero y de la camisa que traía encima de su camiseta y se saco las botas a patadas. Sam lo miraba perplejo, sin moverse, hasta que su hermano le lanzo una mirada de lo mas elocuente, tras de la cual el también soltó sus cosas (con mas delicadeza, que llevaba el portátil) y se quito la chaqueta, la camisa y los zapatos. Dean arqueo las cejas, en una mueca burlona y Sam se sintió como un perrito al que le hubieran dicho "buen chico". Gruño por lo bajo. ¡Que morro le echaba su hermano al asunto!

Sam se volvió para soltar en su mochila el diario de su padre, cuando noto como alguien lo inmovilizaba por detrás. Los fuertes y musculosos brazos de su hermano le rodearon la cintura, aprisionándolo y pegándole a su pecho.

- ¿Dean? – gimió el pequeño al sentir los mordiscos que el mayor le estaba dando en la base del cuello.

- Sam… cállate. – gruño el otro contra su cuello. El pequeño de los Winchester soltó una risita por el tono medio de impaciencia, medio de frustración de su hermano. Pero la risa y la replica que tenia preparada se le atascaron en la garganta cuando la mano de Dean empezó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones. Un escalofrío le recorrió de abajo a arriba al percibir el hinchado miembro de su hermano clavándosele a la altura de su trasero. Estaba tan duro y caliente que podía sentirlo a través de la gruesa tela de los vaqueros de ambos.

Sin dejar de acariciarle, Dean tironeo de la camiseta de su hermano hasta conseguir sacársela. Pegándole de nuevo a su pecho, el mayor le mordisqueo los hombros, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre le acariciaba el pecho.

Sam se estremeció cuando su espalda choco contra el pecho desnudo de Dean. De alguna manera, su hermano se había deshecho de su camiseta sin que el se diera cuenta. Su piel estaba ardiendo. La mano de Dean le desabrocho los vaqueros y se coló dentro de sus calzoncillos. Sam se mordió con fuerza los labios para contener un gemido a la vez que apretaba la mano que tenia en la pierna de su hermano. Dean rio, con la boca pegada a su cuello.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso… - le susurro al oído.

- ¿El que? – consiguió articular Sam a duras penas.

- Contenerte. Quiero oírte… - Sam gimió esta vez sin poder evitarlo cuando Dean le acaricio su miembro de manera lenta y sensual.

- Pues como sigas así, lo que no voy a poder contener va a ser otra cosa. – Dean se separo bruscamente y miro a su hermano simulando fastidio.

- ¡Tío! ¡Que poco aguante tienes! Claro… como no follas nunca…

- ¡Dean! – protesto Sam haciendo un puchero. Su hermano le cogió de la mano y lo arrastro hacia la cama.

- Aish… menos mal que soy un experto en el tema… - de un empujón Sam cayó de espaldas a la cama. Vio como Dean sonreía con burla.

- ¿Experto? Perdona que dude eso, hermano. – le pico. La sonrisa de Dean se volvió lobuna.

- ¿Si? Ya te preguntare cuando acabe contigo, enano.

Dean se subió a la cama y gateo hasta colocarse sobre Sam. Este lo miraba acercarse, fascinado. Su manera sensual de moverse y sus brillantes ojos verdes, a Sam le recordó a un felino grande, peligroso y hambriento listo para zamparse a su presa. Y, que dios le perdonara, pero el estaba mas que dispuesto a ser devorado por semejante minino. Dean le miro desde arriba y bajo lentamente, lo justo para llegar a la boca de su hermano pero sin llegar a rozar sus cuerpos.

- Sammy… - le susurro con ternura antes de besarlo en los labios. Sam gimió en el beso. Intento moverse para profundizar el beso y acercar más el cuerpo de Dean, pero este le había cogido de los brazos, apoyando casi todo su peso en ellos, inmovilizándole. – No, no, Sammy… no te muevas. – Dean se separo de su boca, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, su estomago. Sam intento revolverse otra vez, pero Dean le sujeto con más fuerza. – Ni lo intentes, niñato. Aquí mando yo, que para algo soy el mayor. Te voy a demostrar que si soy un experto en el tema. – le dijo con burla el mayor. Sam fue a hacer un mohín de enfado, pero se le olvido completamente todo cuando su hermano le quito los pantalones. – Fíjate. Lo que nos tenía escondido el pequeño Sammy.

- Dean, como sigas con tus bromitas de mierda, te juro que acabas la noche consolándote tu solo. – gruño Sam. Dean se carcajeo.

- Vale, tranquilo tigre. – Dean seguía riéndose aun mientras le quitaba los calzoncillos. – Encima que te hacia un cumplido…

- ¿Y tú que? – cuestiono Sam. – ¿Eres tan experto que has aprendido una forma de hacerlo con los vaqueros puestos? – gimió cuando Dean subió las manos por sus piernas, acariciándole hasta llegar a su erecto miembro. Su hermano soltó una risita.

- Es que no llevo ropa interior y las grandes sorpresas siempre se reservan para el final.

Sam rio a su pesar al ver la mueca chulesca de su hermano. ¡Joder con Dean y sus putas bromitas! Como su hermano estaba más que ocupado volviendo a besarle mientras le masturbaba lentamente y Sam se estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias, decidió vengarse de alguna manera. Guio sus manos hacia los vaqueros de Dean y se los desabrocho y bajo de un tirón. Para algo era el experto en forzar cerraduras. Dean se sorprendió pero luego sonrió divertido mientras seguía besándole, al notar la expresión de sorpresa de Sam.

- Joder… ¡Es verdad que no llevas ropa interior! Tío… ¿es que no tenias limpios o es una manía nueva? – se callo cuando, al meter la mano en los vaqueros, noto la envergadura del miembro de su hermano.

Sam podía presumir con toda tranquilidad del suyo, pero su hermano podía pavonearse laaargamente del asunto. Sam estaba empezando a odiar esa manía de su hermano de ganarle en lo importante y se estaba acordando de los ancestro del que invento la genética cuando noto como un dedo intruso se introducía dentro de el.

Gimió, primero incomodo y sorprendido por la intrusión. Dean le miraba serio, con una mezcla de emociones que volvían turbios sus ojos verdes. Sam le sonrió 

levemente para tranquilizarle cuando su hermano empezó a mover el dedo en círculos, haciéndole estremecer de placer.

- Joder, tío… eso se avisa. – le recrimino medio en broma. Dean le miro, arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Y que querías que dijera? ¿Dedo va?

- Er… no, pero se avisa, joder.

- Vale… a la próxima te avisare. Ahora, cállate un poco, joder, que pareces una tía con tanta cháchara. – Sam iba a replicar que el de tía no tenia nada, pero la introducción de un segundo dedo lo silencio. Y se puso a pensar que si solo dos dedos ya resultaban algo molestos, como seria tener el miembro de Dean, muchísimo mas grande, dentro. Ese pensamiento lo asusto un poco y se tenso. Dean, al notarlo, le mordió fuerte en el hombro, lo que consiguió distraerlo un momento.

- ¡Ey! ¡Te voy a tener que poner un bozal, tío!

- Relájate, Sam. O sino si que te va a doler.

Dean lo miro pensativo. Su hermano estaba empezando a darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y eso no era bueno para sus planes. Así que, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, obligo a Sam a quedar boca abajo en el colchón, metió la mano por debajo de el y lo masturbo hasta que consiguió hacerle gemir con fuerza.

Satisfecho consigo mismo por haber conseguido distraer a su hermano, Dean le levanto un poco las caderas y se fue introduciendo lentamente en el, mordiéndose el labio tratando de ser suave con Sam. Sin dejar de acariciarle, termino de entrar en el y se quedo muy quieto, esperando que su hermano se relajara mientras le daba un montón de besos por la espalda y los hombros y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Al poco rato, Sam gruño algo inteligible contra el colchón.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el mayor extrañado.

- ¡Que te muevas! – Dean arqueo las cejas, divertido, pero no se hizo de repetir la orden. Lo estaba deseando desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Empezó a moverse despacio y un gemido de placer se les escapo a ambos. A Dean le hubiera gustado poder ver la cara de su hermano mientras se movía en su interior, para poder mirarle a los ojos y transmitirle con la mirada lo que era incapaz de decirle a viva voz. Porque, que coño, el era Dean Winchester, era el mayor y el no decía cursilerías a nadie, ni siquiera a Sammy. Pensó que, para la próxima, cambiaban de postura. Esa estaba bien, pero había un montón por probar aun… Tenían tiempo…

Sam gruño el nombre de su hermano, cuando este acelero el ritmo. Aquello se sentía tan distinto… pero a la vez, se sentía genial. No consiguió recordar otra experiencia que lo igualara, o que se le acercara al menos. El cuerpo de Sam se tenso cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo, un segundo después de sentir como su hermano se corría en su interior. Dean cayó desplomado sobre su espalda. Sintió sus jadeos exhaustos contra su cuello y luego lo noto reírse.

- ¿Qué? – Dean salio con cuidado de su interior y rodo hasta quedar echado de espaldas en la cama.

- Nada. – la respuesta fue pura risa. A Sam eso le mosqueo un punto.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a la cara. Los ojos de Dean brillaban risueños. La risa hacia que se le marcaran unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos, haciendo que sus pecas se volvieran mas visibles. Dios, como adoraba esas pecas.

- Nada, tío. Que llevo mucho tiempo dándote la paliza para que eches un polvo, y para una vez que lo haces, es conmigo. Es irónico. – le contesto entre risas. Sam le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Capullo.

- Nenaza.

- Tarado.

- Perra. – Sam se acerco un poco a su rostro y le beso con ternura en las mejillas.

- Adoro esas pecas. – Dean sonrió y le beso en los labios.

- Ya. Me lo suelen decir a menudo.

* * *

- Oh… no es adorable…

- En serio, Valefor… necesitas un hobbie con urgencia.

- Vete por ahí, Astaroth. Esto es mas divertido que un culebrón… y mucho más que tratar de matarlos. – dos figuras femeninas sentadas en un sofá negro de cuero, miraban a los dos Winchester pelearse en broma en la cama, justo después de haberse acostado, en una enorme pantalla de plasma. La que acababa de hablar, una pelirroja con los ojos marrón rojizo, cogió una lata de coca cola con una mano y dio una calada a su cigarrillo con la otra. Valefor, demonio protector de los ladrones, los tramposos y adoradora de las bromas pesadas. Astaroth, la morena cuyos ojos verdes brillaban como si fueran de neón, miro con asco el cigarro de su amiga y cogió un puñado de lacasitos de un cuenco con forma de calavera.

- Como Lucy se entere de esto… o peor… como el YED se entere de esto… se te va a caer el pelo. – la pelirroja le quito importancia al asunto, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

- Bah… Lucy no se va a enterar. Pasa del tema. Y tú puedes manejar bien a tu novio, para que no se entere. Además… niégame, si eres capaz, de que te lo has pasado pipa viendo todo esto. – la morena pareció pensárselo un momento. Luego sonrió.

- Ok. No puedo negarlo. Pero como a los Winchis les de por seguir investigando quien es el demonio que ha causado todo eso… - la otra sonrió divertida mirando otra vez a la pantalla, donde los dos Winchester se volvían a besar apasionadamente.

- Créeme… no van a tener ni tiempo para pensar en eso…

_**FIN!!**_


End file.
